


All I Ask

by everlarkluv



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Captain Marvel - Freeform, Carol Danvers/Valkyrie - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Smut, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlarkluv/pseuds/everlarkluv
Summary: Forced to find an apartment off campus after her difficult parents make her miss her dorm room application deadline in her second year of college, Carol Danvers stumbles upon a sketchy Craigslist ad posted by two fellow college peers. Everything seems to be going fine until Carol meets her roommate’s attractive best friend with the chocolate skin, warm brown eyes and aloof demeanor.OrA college au no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed there wasn’t a good amount of Carol/Valkyrie fanfics out there yet and I know we all deserve some. This if my first shot at this, be gentle!
> 
> Also: all these characters belong to marvel.

Running her palms over her jeans, Carol tries to remove as much sweat as she can. She isn’t one to get nervous— never to the point of sweating, so why the hell is she? Perhaps it’s the unfamiliar faces she sees and how they don’t stop appearing, walking, talking, running, skating, laughing. They’re all comfortable; familiar. And for the first time in so long, she isn’t.

“It won’t do you any good overthinking, you know that right?” Maria snaps her out of her thoughts, taking her eyes off of the road for a moment to grin at her uneasiness.

“Yeah, I know.” she mutters. Looking away from the students prowling around campus, she tears her eyes from the window and over at her best friend who, in her opinion, is enjoying seeing her nervous far too much.

“Shut up.” Carol laughs at her continuous unspoken teasing, shoving Maria’s shoulder. They both burst into a fit of laughter, Maria taking a hand off of the wheel to warn off any future abuse.

“Hey hey, do I need to remind you I’m driving? I can swerve and end us both right now.” she tries to threaten seriously.

“Do it. Then I won’t have to start my second year.” Carol teases. Taking a left, the campus begins to get lost behind them. A part of her wants to look back, but she knows it won’t do her any good.

“Why are you dreading this so much? Did you not like your first year?”

“I mean, yeah— it was fine. I just... I don’t know. I think this whole roommate situation is just stressing me out.”

Threatening to cut her off if she did not choose a major in a field in which her parents deemed ‘serious’ or ‘realistic’, Carol was left with no choice but to not fill out a dorm room application and push it back, and back, and back, until the deadline was too close to even bother turning in the application. The waiting list alone starts weeks before the application is due, and by the time her parents accepted her answer of “I will choose a serious major by the end of this year”, it was too late to even think living on campus again was an option.

Had Maria still not lived with her parents and moved out earlier this year with Monica like she planned, Carol would have stayed with her. The drive to campus, however long it ended up being, would have been worth it had she been able to be in a place she could feel comfortable and secure in, after all. But things don’t always go to plan. And if anything was proof of this, it was Carol’s entire fucking existence.

“Have you even met these guys?” Maria asks, changing lanes when the navigational app on her phone tells her to. “What do you know about them besides the fact that they could potentially murder you in your sleep?”

Carol refrains from rolling her eyes. “I know their names.”

“Weird ass names.” Maria interjects quickly.

“Steve is not weird.” Carol finds herself defending.

“I meant Thor. What kind of name even is that?” Carol is about to answer when Maria proceeds to say, “And now that I think of it, who the hell is named Steve? What is this, the 1950’s?”

Carol can do nothing but laugh at her friends antics. Sure, when she found the ad on Craigslist, she had her doubts. “Two male college students looking for roommate. 3 bedroom, 1 bathroom apartment, 3 miles away from Damon University. Must be in college and okay with the occasional party.” Odd, and weirdly straight to the point. Carol thinks that is what drew her in. The ad never specified whether the potential roommate they were looking for had to be a guy as well, and once exchanging a few emails with this alleged ‘Thor’, he let Carol know this wouldn’t be a problem.

“They both seem nice enough, M. We exchanged a few emails and they sent me photos of their student I.D.’s, it’s legit.”

“Oh you mean student I.D.’s someone could easily make?” Carol loves how worried Maria is about her, how much she cares for her, but she was even lucky to find this apartment so close to campus at such a close time to the semester starting. The worries Maria is expressing right now are the same worries she herself has, but she isn’t about to let her know about that.

“M, everything is going to be fine. You can see for yourself right now. That’s why you wanted to come with me today right?” Carol makes a point of asking, looking over at her friend as her expression confirms what they already know is the answer to her question.

“And to finally get your annoying ass out of my house.” Maria mutters, making sure it is loud enough for Carol to hear.

“Oh is that right?” Carol laughs.

“Yes that’s right.” Maria nods her head. The navigation app tells them both that their destination is up ahead to their left, and the brick walls of the apartment complex Carol recognizes from the pictures attached to the Craigslist ad is soon casting a large shadow over the street they are on. Maria pulls into an open spot across the street and puts the car in park, giving the building a good look before ending the route on the app.

“That’s a good place to get murdered as any I guess.” Carol laughs in disapproval before opening the passenger door and taking in the crisp autumn air. There’s a slight breeze that she enjoys as she closes the door behind her and she makes her way to the trunk, grabbing out one of the boxes that she considers to hold some of her most important possessions.

Maria grabs the other box settled in the backseat of the car and they both make their way into the complex and up to the 5th floor. But when they finally reach the door and knock, no one answers. 

“You didn’t tell them what time you’d be getting here?” Maria asks.

“I did.” Carol frowns, eyebrows furrowing. She knocks three more times, and still, no answer.

“I’m not carrying this back to the car.” Maria states matter-of-factly. The walk to the elevator, although better than stairs, had its fair share of cons. For one, the creepy old man might still be in the lobby. And two, neither wanted to be carrying these surprisingly heavy boxes back to the car.

“Neither am I.” Carol finds herself saying. She begins knocking again and this time, mid-second knock, the dark brown wooden door swings open. Carol tilts her head upwards, eyes being met with crisp blue eyes and blonde hair, while the same length as hers, she can admit is much more luscious.

“Hello.” a deep rugged voice cuts through the air, Carol almost finding it ridiculous at how perfectly it matches with what she is seeing before her. She doesn’t say anything, but it seems as if she doesn’t need to anyway. The man on the other end smiles then, eyes lighting. “You must be Carol.” he waits for her to speak then.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah I am.” Carol confirms, nodding. 

“I’m Thor.” he takes out his hand for her to shake. “Probably don’t recognize me. I had my hair tied in my I.D photo.”

Carol balances the bottom of the box on her left knee, moving her right hand from on top of it to take what seems to be the biggest hand she has ever had in hers. “Oh, nice grip.” the blonde compliments. “Hi, I’m Thor.” he smiles to Maria, who at the moment, looks both confused and amused.

“Here, let me help you with these.” he offers, already reaching to take the box from Carols balancing grasp.

“Oh— thank you.” she finds herself having no other choice but to say when he takes the boxes before she can do anything. 

“Ah it’s no problem. C’mon in. Take a look at the place.” Carol looks at Maria briefly for reassurance. When she nods her head for her to go ahead, Carol turns and follows him in.

“Apologies for the mess, Steve is usually the one who cleans but he’s at his girlfriends at the moment. I didn’t have time to freshen up before you got here.”

“Oh no, it’s,” Carol takes a look around. There’s 4 boxes of pizza on the coffee table, the two opened ones showcasing remnants of toppings, crusts and grease. The counter has a disarray of mail and loose papers scattered around, unfinished mugs of coffee seem to be scattered throughout the apartment’s counters and kitchen table, a sink full of dishes and what Carol hopes is crumbled napkins and not at rat by the end of the windows curtains. “Not bad.”

“Really?” Thor seems genuinely surprised by what he seems to have considered a compliment, putting the box down on the kitchen table and turning to Carol.

“No,” she can’t help but laugh. “But I’ve seen worse.”

He returns her laughter, his pointer finger coming up to gesture at Carol as small crinkles take over the corner of his eyes. “I like this one.” he seems to say towards Maria.

“Yeah well, give it time.” she replies. They both share a smile and Carol rolls her eyes.

“Gee thanks.” Carol turns to her best friend.

“What? You turn into a pain in the ass eventually, Ken Doll here should know what he got himself into.” Maria replies, Thor’s head tilting to the side amused at the Ken comment. “Where do I put this by the way? Kitchen table?”

“Or the room, it’s this one right here.” Thor gestures when Maria’s question appears to be open. “Here I’ll lead the way.”

There really is no point to, the door is merely a few feet away. But Thor seems to enjoy is, smiling as he picks up the box and leads them into the room, like a tour guide in the summer who actually likes the heat. 

“So this would be your room. It’s not the grandest but, you know.” He smiles, setting the box down by the metal bed frame. 

Through their emails, Carol remembers being questioned on whether she would be bringing her own bed frame. Considering the only bed she’s had is in her childhood home and the couch was her domain in Maria’s home, it was a relief to hear their old roommate would be leaving their old one if she needed it. 

“The bathroom is the second door to the right, just by the kitchen. Steve and I already took some of our toiletries out to make room for any you’d want to keep in there.” Thor continues, now placing his hands on his hips as he looks at Carol and Maria take in the room.

“Oh you didn’t have to do that.” Carol says. “But thank you.” she quickly adds.

“No problem.” Thor smiles. “Have anymore things you need help bringing up?”

“Yes.” Carol and Maria say in unison, the speed at which they both answered making Thor laugh.

“Alright well I’ll go put some shoes on.” he smiles. He does that a lot, Carol thinks to herself at that moment. Maria sets the box down by end of the bed and they all hear a door open, heads turning except for Thor’s.

“That must be Steve.” he informs them, Carol’s initial alertness calming then. They both follow Thor into the main living area where they soon are met with the view of a tall dirty blonde and a red head by his side, both walking with a certain confidence and authority Carol can admit to herself, almost demands respect.

“Steve!” Thor boasts, a smile then appearing on the new mans lips. “This is our new roommate and, I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Maria.” Maria answers, a nod from Thor following.

“And Maria.” Thor let’s this Steve know proudly. They meet with them halfway into the living space before they come to halt in front of one another.

“Danvers,” Carol takes her hand out before quickly adding, “Carol.”

An amused smile lifts the mans lips, his blue eyes brightening before he takes her hand in his own. “Rogers, Steve.” he’s teasing her formality, or not. Either way, he isn’t doing it maliciously, not from what Carol can tell.

“And this is my girlfriend,” He gestures to the red head beside him as he lets go of Carol’s hand.

“Romanoff, Natasha.” she continues the formality, a smirk to her lips as she takes out her hand for Carol to shake. There’s a chuckle heard from behind, one that Carol doesn’t need to turn around to know is coming from Maria.

“And I’m Maria, last name Rambeau. No need to shake hands.” she says with a laugh, teasing her best friend further than Steve and Natasha already are. They all break into a soft laughter before Natasha turns to Carol, smacking Steve lightly in the stomach.

“Don’t let him fool you, Carol. He does the same thing. He’s an old man trapped in a young body.” the red head makes her way to the fridge in the kitchen, taking out a beer as the rest continue their exchange. 

“I was just about to help Carol and Maria bring up some boxes, you have the perfect timing mate.” Thor let’s Steve know, landing a giant hand on the other mans shoulder.

“It appears I do.” Steve turns to Carol and Maria. “Babe? You gonna help?” he calls out to Natasha.

“Let me use the restroom first.” Natasha calls out, voice furthering as she walks away. Before she enters the bathroom however, she manages to say, “And finish my beer.”

“Yeah we won’t see her until we’re about halfway done.” Steve turns to them, Carol sharing his amused laugh. 

“That’s cool we’ll just save the heaviest boxes for the end.” Carol replies.

“I heard that!” Natasha calls out from inside the restroom.

“Good!” Steve replies before turning to Carol and Maria, Thor now gone to his room to put on some shoes. “Shall we?”

It takes them about 30 minutes to get everything out of the U-haul and into the apartment. With Thor and Steve being able to carry two boxes at a time and Natasha finally making it out of hiding to help after the first trip down, Carol and Maria are both left dumbfounded at how easy the move ended up being. Both girls were ready to take an ice bath before any of this, but now, they feel as if they could do it all again. Not that they want to, though.

“Alright well, you have my number.” Maria walks by the windows, inspecting the room once they are done unpacking. “Everything seems like it’ll be... fine, here. But make sure to text me. None of that ‘the semester is keeping me busy’ crap you pulled last year.” Maria warns.

“Yes, mom.” Carol teases. Between both of them working and Carol trying to keep her grades up, last semester was not the highlight of Carol’s social life. She had the occasional ‘friend’ in each class, but they were more for the purpose of letting each other know about things that went on in class when one was absent. Her dorm roommate, while nice, was even more devoted to her class work than Carol was. To this day Carol only remembers the one time they had lunch together in the mess hall and the handful of conversations they shared. 

She always made an effort to talk to and see Maria however, whenever she was able to pull the time out of her ass. But now, as she see’s a certain desperation in her best friends eyes, she knows she has to do better this year. 

“Are you sure you can’t stay for pizza?” Carol asks one more time. Thor was the one to suggest, and Natasha was the one to persist. She knows Maria has an early day tomorrow, but still, she can admit she doesn’t want her to leave. Because once she does, that’s the one ounce of familiarity she has gone.

“Early day tomorrow.” Maria answers once again. “But I’m serious, Carol.” Maria refers back to her previous orders.

“We’ll talk at least once a day.” Carol assures her as she pulls her in for a hug, leaning her neck into hers. 

“We better.” she replies, softer this time, squeezing Carol in a little tighter than she was when their embrace started. They let each other go after a moment or two, or three, giving one another a smile before Carol opens the bedroom door and walks Maria out. Thor, Natasha and Steve say their goodbyes from the couch, letting Maria know she’s welcome back the sooner the better.

She waits at her window to see when Maria makes an appearance crossing the street once she’s out of the apartment. Carol watches as she unlocks her car, planning to wait until she is inside her car and long gone before moving away from the window. But before any of that happens, Maria must sense her gaze. Because soon enough, she is standing with the drivers door open, one foot in and the other out, looking up at Carol watching her. She smiles her knowing smile, doing a sure hell of a better job at fighting off any tears than Carol currently is. 

She picks her left hand up for a final wave and Carol chokes up a laugh through her tears at the cheesiness her friend is making an effort to create, her own hand soon up in the air to return the gesture. Maria laughs before finally going into her car and starting the engine, and before Carol knows it, her car is no longer in sight. 

Feeling ridiculous at the tears that have now fallen onto her cheeks, she wipes them with an amused huff, cursing at herself for getting caught up in her emotions like she did just now. Trying to distract herself, she continues to organize her things around the room before there is nothing left to do but put her clothes in hangers and in their closet, but she can leave that for tomorrow. Not everything has to get done right now.

She falls onto the mattress with a thud, hair cascading around her head and few tickling her cheek. She doesn’t know for how long she lays there like that, eyes closed and relaxation finally finding her, but she knows it feels short lived once she hears Thor calling her to let her know the pizza has arrived. Opening her eyes, she sets her palms besides her, knowing that once she pushes herself up, she will be saying goodbye to an old piece of herself in order to find the new one that will shape who she’s destined to become. 

But her growling stomach doesn’t let her dwell on those dramatics for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank god the first chapter is out of the way. Let me know what you think, Xx.
> 
> Find my on tumblr! everlarkluv  
> Twitter: @dncndark


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!! Everyone; blame writers block. But, not updating during pride month would have been homophobic. So enjoy (:

She thinks about whether or not an education is really worth it when her alarm rings on Tuesday morning. Her body seems hell bent on keeping her in bed, and today, she wants so badly to just give in. But she can’t, because today, is the first day of classes. And she’s been knowing this for days, weeks, months. That knowledge however did not make the dread of today any less bearable.

Placing her palms on either side of her pillow, she forces herself to lift her body weight from on top of the mattress. Her muscles screech in relief as she stretches out, feet sending a slight chill up her body as they make contact with the cold wooden floor. Looking over at the clock on her beside table she sees she has close to forty-five minutes, enough time to get ready and arrive to her first class of the day with a few minutes to spare. So she decides to take a shower before anything else. 

“Morning.” she hears from her right as she walks out of her room, a jump startling out of her. Turning her gaze to the dining table, she finds Steve at the end of it, the mug in his hand hovering below his chin and the scent of coffee hitting her nostrils. Her face must remain neutrally unbothered for a beat too long though— if the amused uplifting of his lips is any indication. “Not a morning person I take it.” he states openly, the humor visible on his features coinciding with the one in his voice. 

“No one is.” Carol replies curtly, collecting herself fairly quickly. “And whoever claims they are, is lying.”

She takes note of the mostly finished food on the plates before him, the cleaned kitchen and living space, and his fully dressed state. “I take it you claim to be one?”

He let’s out a deep chuckle, his eyes leaving hers momentarily to take a swing from his mug. “No, no. Just someone conditioned to seem like they are.” he looks back up. “Same for you?” 

Getting up from the table, he picks up his plates and begins walking towards the kitchen sink. He mentioned having morning classes the day Carol moved in, when they were all having pizza. She realizes now that she never bothered asking which days. “Same for me.”

“Well hey listen, my first class starts at 8:30. If you want, we can carpool.”

“Oh— yeah. Yeah, that sounds great actually.” she planned on ubering, maybe taking the bus or even walking if her mobile bank app decided to give her a reality check. But carpooling with Steve would save her from the possibility of having to haul ass.

“Alright, great. There’s some oatmeal on the stove, by the way. If you want some.” he offers, giving her a glance before turning on the faucet.

“Okay, thanks. Just let me get ready really quick and we’ll head out. I won’t take long.”

“Can’t possibly take longer than Thor.” he smiles and she laughs a hearty laugh, remembering the whole debacle from last week. The three of them had all agreed to go out to eat together, Steve and Thor proposing it as an opportunity for the three of them to get to know each other better. Carol is positive that she and Steve could have watched the entirety of a James Cameron film throughout the time they waited for Thor to be ready.

“I don’t think anyone can.” she laughs as she walks away toward the bathroom, the smile on her face only disappearing when she’s reminded of her crunched time. Washing her hair and body within a reasonable time comes easy to her, having been accustomed to these kind of limited preparations. Deciding on what to wear however is an entirely different conversation. She always dreaded this part of first days, the nerves of making a first impression always getting to her. But this isn’t grade school anymore. And that is exactly what she tells herself when she finally decides to just go for a plain loose white tee, levi jeans and her white puma creepers.

“Ready.” she calls out openly as she walks into the living area. Steve sits on the couch, phone in hand and right ankle resting on his left knee. He looks up from whatever he was keeping himself entertained with on his phone to see Carol walking towards him, minimal make up on and hair still wet.

“Great, let’s head out.” he smiles. Getting up from his place on the cushions, he grabs the backpack that was laying by his ankle and begins walking toward the front door, managing to get there before Carol. She mumbles a thank you as he opens the door for her and they begin their descent to his car.

Over the past week and a half that Carol has lived in this apartment, she has not only grown use to her new surroundings, but also to the two individuals she will be living with for the next two semesters. She would like to think they like her as much as she has come to like them in this short amount of time— which surprisingly, is much more than she expected. You always hear horror stories from people who roomed with strangers; that was initially Carol’s fear coming into university. But luckily, her dorm mate last year, though a little antisocial, was still sweet. And she feels as though she might have just lucked out this year as well.

“What’s your first class?” Steve asks as they make their way down the hall and towards the elevator. She makes room for him to walk beside her upon hearing his voice and he does so a beat later.

“World history. You take it yet?” she asks. They reach the elevator within the next few steps, Steve being the one to push the button.

“Last year actually. Who’d you get as a professor?” the bell rings and the doors slide open, both of them stepping inside simultaneously. This time, Carol is the one to push the button.

“Something Coulson? I read good things about him on rate my professor so I hope it goes good.” she informs him. Steve turns to face her then, a look of surprise on his features.

“Oh— Phil Coulson.” he concludes.

“Yeah Phil Coulson.” Carol remembers then, the mans first name having slipped her mind.

“I had him. He’s good. Just don’t leave early.” he adds quickly. “Sometimes he gives answers to bonus questions for quizzes and tests after some people leave early.”

“Good to know.” she nods. The reviews online never mentioned that, not that she thinks she’d be leaving early anyways. But she is still thankful for the information.

The doors open and they begin to walk through the lobby, both waving a quick hello to the receptionist behind the desk. 

“Just try to talk to someone. Me and Natasha took it at the same time so we had each other in case one missed class or had to leave early.” he adds as they walk through the door and out to be met by the gray skies and slightly chilly air.

“Yeah I usually do that.” she nods, opting for a sly smile instead of a sarcastic response.

They make their way towards the end of the block, making light conversation all the way through the car ride. Light traffic hits them the closer they reach campus, and Carol realizes she might have not made it on time had she taken another form of transportation. Perhaps Maria’s suggestion of getting a bike is not so ridiculous now.

“Are you going to need a ride back?” Steve asks suddenly, waiting for some students to cross before turning into the first parking structure. Talking they discovered they both end their day around the same time, even sharing the same school days, Friday being the only exception in Carol’s case.

“Oh I’m not going back to that apartment after my last class,” she realizes she forgot to mention this some time during their conversation. “There’s this coffee shop I saw was hiring on the drive the day I moved in, I’m gonna swing by after my last class to get an application.”

“The Split Bean?” Steve asks casually.

“Yeah, something like that I think.” he turns into the parking structure, eyes never leaving the road as he talks.

“Natasha works there. You should put her down as a reference, she wouldn’t mind.”

Carol looks over at him at his proclamation, both surprised and weary. Natasha has been nice to her since the day they met, her sense of humor even being a relief for Carol. But she’s only been around the red head a handful of times, every single time Steve being present. She doesn’t know how she would feel about Carol putting her down as a reference, Steve’s reassurance there or not.

“That would be... great, actually.” she starts before continuing. “But I don’t know how she’d feel about me just—“

“—Trust me, she would tell you to do it herself. I’ll text her, if it makes you feel better. Just put her down, you’ll get the job.” he assures her.

She stays quiet for some time as they roam around looking for parking, her uneasiness getting the best of her. But Steve doesn’t let her dwell for too long. “C’mon, Danvers. You can trust me.” The past days she has gotten to know Steve, he has given off the impression to be someone who is not only honest, but possesses good character overall. It may have only been a few days, but Carol does pride herself with these kinds of things; being able to read people. “Alright, fine.”

“Yes?” Steve questions, the smile on his face not having to be seen by Carol to know that it is there.

“Yeah. Thank you, again.” she makes sure to repeat. She is not use to people doing kind favors for her without expecting something in return. The only exception being Maria and her family. But this, this feels nice. And she allows herself to soak up the feeling of how good it feels and ignores her first instinct to be suspicious.

“It’s no problem. It’ll be nice for Nat to work with someone she can stand for a change.” he laughs. “Oh and you don’t have to walk. I can drive you there after your last class.”

And before Carol can object, claiming walking is no problem and he has already done enough, he interrupts with, “I won’t take no for an answer.”

She clasps her hands in her lap, right eyebrow quirking. “Do you say that to every girl you meet?” she snarks.

“Just the stubborn ones.” he replies, lips curling upward when he turns to look at her. She let’s out a light laugh before turning to face forward again, spotting an open parking space when she does.

Exchanging numbers before parting ways, they agree to meet up at the car once they’re both done for the day. She expects walking on campus to feel different this time around, for it to feel far more comfortable than it did that first day last year. But it only feels more or less the same, the only real difference being the sky is now gray instead of blue and the slightly chilly air making her wish she had decided to bring a jacket. However, that’s long forgotten by the time her last class of the day rolls around. With limited time gaps in between classes in order to squeeze in 3 in one day, the walks to classes end up being light speed walks and her warmth collectively becomes a little on the sweaty side. But thankfully, the walk from her second to third class is a much shorter walk than Carol expected it to be, only a floor down.

When she walks into the classroom there are about 8 minutes to spare before class officially begins. And to her surprise, most of the seats are already taken. Eyes scanning to find an open seat that is not too far from the front of the class takes her longer than she would have wanted, but finally spotting one in the 3rd row makes her forget the dread of having multiple pairs of eyes on her. 

She dumps hers brown corduroy backpack at her feet, offering the red head beside her a friendly smile before taking her seat. The classroom is much bigger than any of the previous ones she had the year before. It’s long tables give off the impression that the room is newer than it actually is, the walls still having a slightly more worn out and traditional look to it. Pulling her laptop to organize a new google doc while she waits for the class to begin, she vows to try and take better organized notes this semester. She knows deep down that she won’t.

By the time Professor Coulson rolls in everyone who belongs in the class seems about settled in. He introduces himself, goes over the syllabus, assignments, policy on absences, extra credit— nothing out of the ordinary for the first day. Which is exactly what Carol was hoping for. If she had to relive the nightmare from last semester where the lecture started the very first day of class, she doesn’t know what she would do. Try to jump out the window, probably.

She’s packing her laptop into her bag when she gives a once over at the red head from earlier. She’s packing her things as well, both her and Carol tortoises compared to some of the students who are already long out the door. Usually, she doesn’t exchange numbers with anyone until the second or third day. But thinking of the paired assignment Coulson mentioned earlier in the moment, Carol realizes this would be a good of time as any to lock down a partner, despite the assignment being towards the end of the semester.

“Hey,” she opens up with, the red heads line of vision snapping up from her bag to meet Carols eyes in the most dissecting way. “I’m Carol.”

“Wanda.” she responds, voice curt and unwavering; straight to the point. Carol likes that.

“Do you wanna exchange numbers? You know, for homework or in case one of us is absent.” it is always nerve racking asking this, no matter how many times you do it. But this Wanda’s initial blunt manner seems to soften if not come off as a little relieved when she hears what Carol has to say.

“Yeah, sure. Here,” she retrieves her phone from the table, tapping away quickly before handing her phone over to Carol. “Text yourself.”

Carol does as requested, inputting her phone number before quickly sending herself a simple ‘wanda, history 2340’.

“Here you go.” she hands her phone back, a nervous smile to her lips. “I’ll see you later.”

“See you later.” Wanda smiles back. Carol get’s up first, making her way around Wanda’s chair to leave the row. Feeling a vibration from her back pocket, she takes her phone out to see the text she sent from Wanda’s phone, followed by a text from Steve.

 **rogers:** You out yet?

She smiles, seeing an opportunity too good to pass up.

 **Danvers:** have been for 3 years. thought you said you were a good listener? 

**rogers:** ha ha. very funny. I’ll meet you at the walkway by McKinnley, I’m almost at the car.

 **Danvers:** lol alright 

Tucking her phone back into her pocket, she makes her way down the building and back out onto campus. Grey clouds still scatter across the sky and the temperature feels as though it has dropped some, but nothing unbearable. Or so she thinks. 

Passing the edge of the library she remembers that in order to take the shortest route towards Steve, she has to walk through the frat and sororities trying to pull in recruits and the very end. On any other day, she knows she’d actually take the extra 10 minutes it would take it get to the walkway by McKinnley in order to avoid the headache that is recruiting week. But Steve is waiting for her, and giving her a ride to the coffee shop. God damn it.

Picking up the pace as she reaches the ends of the recruitment set ups, she manages to avoid the obnoxious antics of the frat boys’ attempts to gain the attention of naive girls and politely declines the insincere offers of the sororities. It is when she finally makes it out in one piece that she spots Steve on the walkway where he said he would be, seemingly talking to someone from what she can see with her limited line of sight. She really should try to find her glasses.

By the time she a few feet away, the pair have began to exchange goodbyes, Steve burying his hands deep in his pockets as they both watch the back of the brunette walk away. 

“Hey.” Carol calls out lightly as she inches closer, startling Steve. “Wow, you alright? Didn’t mean to startle you.”

She chuckles lightly. Steve, still shaking off his initial scare seems to try and laugh along with her, but falls short. “Oh, no it wasn’t— it’s cool. I’m— good.” he finishes. 

“Alright weirdo.” Carol’s expression turns weary, though still a little amused. Matching the tone of her voice. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah.” Steve agrees. They begin walking into the parking lot, Carol turning to Steve when he continues to be silent. She catches him looking in the direction of where the brunette last took off.

“You good? Who was that?” she finds herself asking. Having been caught, Steve turns away quickly, looking at Carol’s curious expression.

“Oh— uh, no one.”

“Doesn’t seem like no one.” Carol presses. He gives in then, seeming to be a little defeated.

“An old friend of mine.” he finally answers. She wants to say that none of her old friends leave her as sprung as that brunette seemed to have left him, but she knows how to take a hint. This doesn’t seem like something Steve wants to keep talking about, nor expecting to for that matter. If he wants the subject dropped, she’s in no position to pry. Continuing their walk, Carol decided to break the silence when nothing more than a minute at most has passed.

“Alright well if I want to get that application before they close, please don’t drive like a grandpa this time.”

Her poor attempt to lighten the mood seems to have worked, a genuine laugh managing to pass through Steve’s lips as he walks around towards the drivers side. “Don’t make me wish I had let you walk, Danvers.”

“I probably would have gotten there sooner if you did.” she replies, receiving a playful eye roll from Steve before he opens the car door.

The drive to the coffee shop is short, Steve actually taking Carols advice and actually driving five above speed limit instead of five— or ten, Carol swears it feels that way, below. And when they pull up in front of the shop it appears they have beat the post class dismissal rush. Only a handful of people seem to be inside and thankfully, the help wanted sign it still dangling desperately behind the window.

“I actually have to get somewhere, are you good with walking back to the apartment?” Steve asks as he unlocks the door. Looking over at him, Carol see’s that his uneasiness from earlier is still there. Not that it ever really left, anyway. 

“Sure, yeah. No problem. I’ll see you later?” she asks, grabbing her bag from the car’s floor.

“Yeah I’ll see you later.” he smiles politely. Walking out and into the coffee shop, she quickly spots a worker and asks for an application. Seeing no time to waste, she pulls out a chair and begins filling out the paper with ease. Reaching the part where it asks for a referral, she spends a few moments contemplating before finally writing down Natasha’s name. Steve said it would be fine, and she trusts Steve. Does she? Yes— yes she does, she realizes. 

Getting up from her seat, she gives the application back to the worker who handed it to her before leaving.

The short walk back to the apartment goes well at first. Carol gets to see more of the neighborhood she will be living in for the next few months than she has in the past couple of days; making note of the useful shops nearby, the bookstore she passes that could come in handy later on especially. But it isn’t until she is a block away from the apartment that she begins to feel a drop hit the top of her head. Soon followed by more drops, and more, until the rain falling from above is falling hard enough for her to begin running the rest of the way towards the apartment.

Reaching the front doors of the complex she makes note of the motorcycle parked directly in front, faintly admiring the bike she has never seen up until then, and probably never will again. Locals and residents only seem to park in front of the complex, and given this is the first time she’s seen it, she doubts it belongs to anyone more than a passerby. It’s stature however does give a lasting a impression, letting those that pass by know that whoever rides it must not only take care of it, but also is probably more impressive than the thing itself by being able to handle such a machine. 

But the rain cuts her fawning short, a crack of thunder telling her it’s time to get the fuck inside. And by the time she is inside, she is absolutely fucking soaked. Her shirt and jeans stick to her body in the most uncomfortable annoying way and her shoes, well, they have a puddle of their own that make a noise with each step. Shaking her hair from face, she walks the rest of the way up to the apartment trying to get herself dry in whichever way she can. None, of course, making a difference. It isn’t until she reaches the door that she finally finds relief in knowing she can soon peak everything off in her room and maybe head in the shower a second time to reclaim the heat the rain stole from her.

Two few frustrated wiggles later, she opens the door widely, sighing unapologetically loud and dropping her damp backpack with a thud. She can deal with it later. Right now, a warm shower is calling her name too loud to be ignore—

“Who are you?” she hears suddenly, jumping slightly at the unfamiliar voice.

Looking up, she finds herself met with piercing brown eyes. They hold her stare, almost as if challenging her to answer. Making her question if she really does have a right being here right now. The woman at the couch doesn’t get up, instead she only adjusts her position on the couch, waiting for Carols response. She realizes then that she wants to challenge her.

“Someone who lives here.” she responds curtly. “Who are you?”

“Someone smart enough to check the weather reports.” she scans Carol from head to toe, her remark referring to her current state. It takes Carol a moment to gather what it is she just said.

“Excuse me?” Carol questions, voice not hiding the slight offense she has taken. The chocolate skin woman must pick up on it, the amused smile emerging on her lips telling Carol that the rise she seems to have gotten out of her is what she most likely wanted. A light laugh escapes the woman’s lips. “Relax, it was a joke.” 

She gets up then, seemingly calculated steps taking her only a few feet in front of Carol. 

“I’m Valkyrie. But you can call me Val.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s chat! 
> 
> twitter: dncndark  
> tumblr: everlarkluv


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter, but I really want to get to the good stuff already. I think you all can understand that?

She doesn’t know what to do, what to say. If she should even do anything at all aside from standing her ground. Those brown eyes across from her seem to hold her in her place, keeping her frozen and exactly where the other woman wants her to be. So much so, that it doesn’t even occur to Carol to give a thought as to whether or not she actually wants to move. Or if she can, for that matter. But it appears she doesn’t have enough time to choose. 

“Oh, Valkyrie. I see you met Carol.” she hears suddenly from her left, that familiar cheery rugged voice ringing in her ears. Clearly oblivious to the tension currently between the two women.

Carol holds the woman’s humored gaze for a few more seconds, if anything, to let her know she doesn’t win this. Whatever that even means.

“It looks like I have.” the woman— Valkyrie, replies openly. With that, she smiles, the reflection of something Carol can’t quite identify in her eyes. But before she can decide whether or not she wants to know what lies in those brown irises, one last glance is being sparred and a body not so different in height to her own is turning away to walk back towards the couch where Thor is already taking a seat.

“Carol, this is my best friend Val— what happened to you?” the large man interrupts himself mid sentence, no doubt as a result of finally seeing Carol’s state. And then, it dawns on her; [I’m fucking soaked]. As though she herself suddenly becomes aware of it again. Her slight frustration and annoyance with the woman before her must have distracted her from the displeasing feeling of her wet clothes sticking to her damp skin in the most humid, gross way possible. The heat radiating off of her as a result from her slight jog and fast paced walk up to the apartment catch up with her then too, doing absolutely nothing to make the situation any less frustrating. And her complexion any less flushed. [I need to get out of these clothes now], she thinks to herself.

Turning to Thor, she sees the blonde man awaiting her answer. She chooses to ignore the woman next to him, though doesn’t do a good job at blocking out the side eye view of her eating popcorn out of the large bowl on the table, still sporting that annoying fucking smirk on her lips.

“Wet t-shirt contest.” she decides on splurging out, swiftly turning to pick her backpack off the floor. A low growl of a chuckle comes out from Thor, a disapproving nod accompanied by him popping new pieces of the salty snack into his mouth as he turns toward the tv.

“Classic Carol.” he smiles. Carol can’t help the small knitting of her brows that comes from the amusement and confusion over hearing his comment.

But that is as far as she lets her acknowledgement of other life in the room go. She doesn’t spare either of them another glance. Instead, she makes a beeline for her room, peeling herself free of her wet clothes as soon as the wooden door closes. She debates on taking another shower, not knowing if it’s truly necessary. But the goosebumps on her skin that have gone ignored until now and her failure to regain some warmth convinces her to say fuck it and throw on a towel to walk to the shower in a quick walk.

She hears the television as she passes by, the familiar voice of Jonathon Van Ness playing in the background as she makes her way to the bathroom. Whether or not she feels someone looking at her as she walks is neither here nor there, because she is not going to turn around and look to get anything confirmed. Instead, she keeps her eyes focused on the bathroom door and grip tight on her towel, dropping it in relief once her feet make contact with the cool white tiled floor and the door is securely locked behind her.

She takes her time as she regains her warmth in the shower, massaging her scalp in a way she hasn’t gotten to do in so long. In Maria’s home, though they never made her feel as such, Carol always felt the need to shower quickly and never linger for too long as she would sometimes do in her childhood home. She never wanted to give off the impression she was wasting water, or being a burden in any way. Which resulted in many different forms of a minimalist lifestyle while she stayed there. She was lucky enough to find a family with the Rambeau’s, to be comfortable and feel the love she was giving. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin it. 

But now, she feels a sense of relief as she allows herself to enjoy the hot water running over her sore muscles, her back and neck losing the tension she hadn’t realized they were holding feeling so good that she doesn’t care how many minutes pass. She feels as though right now, she has not really let herself enjoy anything. Until now, she has always felt the need to rush. Like she’s never truly had time to stop. 

So she stays a while longer than she needs to when she is done washing herself. Just because she can. She allows her mind to go blank and take pleasure in this rare moment of relaxation and self scare, as Jonathon Van Ness would call it.

But it comes to an end eventually, the hot water coming to feel more warm than it actually is and the skin on her hands starting to prune. Shutting the water off, she grabs her towel and wipes herself down, stepping onto the cold tile with a slight chill. She makes note of buying them a new floor mat as she runs the towel over her hair, trying to think of when she can make time to make a quick run to Target today when she catches herself. _Slow down_ , she tells herself. 

She runs her right hand over the fogged mirror in front of her, clearing the view to see herself. She has a bit of mascara under her eyes, no doubt an early victim of the rain that was later finished off by the shower. She can’t help but internally cringing then, realizing the mess she must have looked when she came in. Her hair was undoubtedly frizzy, unlike the way it smoothly falls in short wet waves now. Her skin slick and sweaty, flushed from her efforts to make it inside quickly. It’s no wonder the tone of voice Valkyrie initially used came of the way it did. She must have looked fucking crazy. 

Valkyrie. Or _Val_ , as she so cockily put it. Carol feels her annoyance bubble up in her chest. Who the hell is she to insinuate she isn’t ‘smart enough to check the weather reports’? Maybe she should have, Carol is big enough to admit that. But that isn’t what bothers her. It’s how the woman went about saying it, and how she proceeded to handle their interaction. _She doesn’t know me, just as I don’t know her_ , Carol thinks to herself. Realizing in that moment that she doesn’t want to get to know her.

Turning away from the mirror and swinging the bathroom door open, the harsh cold air of the apartment brings that expected temperature shock against her hot skin. She doesn’t walk as quickly to her room as she did going to the bathroom. And as a result, she gets to see the Fab 5 rummaging through the belongings of whomever they are soon to make over. She needs to catch up on the newest season, Carol realizes as she continues walking. Maybe she will today, she has free time. And if it wasn’t for present company, she thinks she would have plopped down next to Thor after changing and caught up then and there. But they aren’t alone, and she’s acutely reminded of that as she sees a brunette head start to wisp around.

At that Carol cuts her lingering short, making a quick turn and taking determined steps into her room. She puts on some sweats and a graphic tee after moisturizing her body, followed by a quick poor excuse of a ‘skin care routine’. Her backpack is still damp when she begins taking care of some school work. In result, she removes everything from the inside and throws her bag to the side to lay with her wet clothes on the floor. Lucky enough, her backpack seems to have taken most of the heat from the downpour. Her supplies are dry for the most part, only a few pages from within her planner moist from the top.

She takes the time to plan out her schedule for the rest of the week, and when she’s quickly done with that, she begins jotting down due dates from the classes she attended today, along with a list of the books she will need for the semester. Last semester, although went seemingly smooth, could have gone better. And Carol, in an effort to make herself feel better, blames the plummeting of her social life last semester on poor schedule planning, along with the occasional procrastination that left her scrambling to finishing more assignments than she would like to admit. But this semester is a new start, one that will not only offer a better outlook academically but socially as well. 

Maria comes to her mind in that moment, and when she checks her phone she sees she has some unread messages she must have received from her friend during her time in the shower. Sliding open her phone she reads the messages, a laugh escaping her lips when she sees a picture of Monica covered head to toe in flour in a failed baking attempt. She has just started to type out a reply when a soft knock is heard from the door.

“Come in.” she says cautiously, only relaxing when she sees Thor’s face emerge from the crack of the opening door. “Oh, hey Thor.”

“Hey Carol.” the blonde smiles. He takes a look at her bed, eyes widening at the sight of her school supplies scattered on it. “School-work already?” he asks, now fully stepping into the room but hand still on the door knob.

“Not really.” Carol smiles. “Just planning ahead. What’s up?”

Thor shakes his head then, as if suddenly remembering he had a reason for coming into her room. It makes Carol want to smile and roll her eyes at the same time. Something she finds herself wanting to do often with the blonde. “Val and I are going to go grab a bite to eat, I was just wondering if you wanted to come along?”

Carol takes a look around her bed in that moment, then down at her current attire. The sentiment is sweet, and more often than not she has been going out to eat with the blond when Steve is not home to remind them there are things to eat here. But she’s fresh out the shower, a lazy haze has come over her, and the reminder of present company most likely waiting in the living room solidifies her answer. 

“I’m good actually, I was just going to call Maria to catch up a bit. Maybe next time?” she finds herself saying gently, her voice sounding a bit unsure at the end. But Thor doesn’t seem to notice, only offering her a smile.

“Yeah alright. Text me if you want me to bring you anything back.” he offers, a tight lip smile meeting Carols eyes.

“Alright thanks.” she smiles back. He taps the top of the drawer by her door twice with his index and middle finger mindlessly as he turns around. 

“Oh— before I forget. Steve and I are throwing a party this Friday, a little celebration for the end of the first week.” he opens up with. “Just wanted to let you know, make sure you were good with it?”

It takes Carol a second before she processes what he has just said, nodding when she does.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah that’s fine. I’m not— yeah that’s fine.” she fumbles.

“Alright, cool. Invite whoever you want.” he smiles.

“Okay.” the door closes behind him, leaving her alone with what she has just agreed to.

She falls back onto her pillows with a thud after the door shuts, bringing her phone screen up to her face and deleting the beginning of the message she had started typing out earlier. Pressing the top corner button of her screen, she presses the call button when it appears.

“What do you want.” she hears on the other end of the line after four long rings, the woman on the other end using a fake monotone voice.

“Good to hear from you too.” Carol states sarcastically, not needing to see Maria to know that her friend is currently trying to fight a smile.

“What do you want, Carol?” Maria asks teasingly, this time a smile mingling with her voice.

“Nothing. What, I can’t call to just to talk to my best friend?” she asks in mocking defensive tone, curling up into a fetal position on the bed.

“Mmmm.” Maria replies.

Laughter erupts from Carols chest, that familiar warmth settling in her chest mingling with a sudden longing to hug the woman on the other end of the line until her arms grow tired and her chest erupts. 

“I miss you.” Carol says then, a softness to her voice Maria didn’t quite expect.

“I miss you too.” she replies, taken aback by Carol’s unexpected sentiment. “Is that why you called?”

“Partly.” she states. “I also need a loan.”, the other woman‘s laughs much louder than Carol was expecting, and soon their off into a familiar comforting conversation.

They talk for what’s feels like hours and seconds at the same time, time seeming to pass by too quickly and not at all. Maria tells her how work was, going into detail how she’d like to punch in the face of a regular frustrating customer at the shop who, after all this time, still tries lowballing her. She explains the way Monica seemed to get flour all over herself along with the kitchen when she stepped out for no more than five minutes to use the restroom, and how much Monica misses her. Making her swear to make it out as soon as she can to visit her.

Carol tells her about her classes and how nothing has made her want to drop out just yet, aside from the time she has to be up. She mentions Steve and how they carpooled, how they will most likely continue to and that Natasha let her put her name down as a referral for that coffee shop they passed on their way to the apartment the day she moved in. Maria gets the kick Carol thought she would get out of her getting caught in the rain, the woman’s laughter often interrupting her as she tries to tell the story. She is currently saying the part where she slammed the apartment door open in frustration, Maria laughing at picturing her look like the grudge. Carol joins in, knowing that she looked a fucking mess.

Maria allows her laughter to calm down some before asking, “And what did you do then?”

“I got in the fucking shower again. It was freezing.” she stops, as if suddenly remembering what actually came next. “Well... yeah, I got in the shower.”

“Well what?” Maria asks without missing a beat. Knowing all too well she is leaving something unsaid. Carol pauses, taking the time to turn her body in a more comfortable position. 

“One of Thor’s friends was in the living room when I got in.” Maria laughs in surprise.

“Shut up. They got to see you looking like the fucking ring? Did he say anything?”

“ _She_ ,” Carol corrects. “Made a comment about me not being smart enough to check the weather app.”

Carol hears faint noises from the other end of the line, only then realizing Maria is choking.

“Are you okay?” she asks half worried half amused.

“I’m sorry— I’m just,” another pause. “I started choking on my water. She _what?_ ”

“She asked who I was, and I decided to be sarcastic and say I was someone who lived here.” Carol begins to explain. “She said she was someone smart enough to check the weather.”

Maria erupts into a new fit of laughter, Carol rolling her eyes as her friend continues to have her fun. “She got you!” the woman points out.

“She was fucking annoying.” Carol lets her frustration out, rubbing her left eye.

“Was she cute?” Maria asks after a slight moment of silence.

“What?” this time Carol is the one who nearly chokes.

“You heard me.” Maria replies, a smile on her lips to match her teasing tone. “Was she cute?”

Carol doesn’t speak, an unexpected cluster overcoming her as she feels her neck heat up.

“I mean... I don’t know. I guess. I wasn’t exactly _looking_ ” she finally replies.

“Mhmmm.” Maria replies, clearly not believing her, and only furthering Carols embarrassment.

“Anyways.” Carol takes her opportunity to change the subject, the strong need for a change in topic overcoming her. “Thor and Steve are having a party this Friday.”

“Really? Are you going?” Maria asks, surprisingly going along easily with the change of conversation.

“I mean where else would I be?” Carol asks.

“No, I don’t mean locked in your room while the party goes on. Are you actually going?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. I haven’t decided yet.” and she hasn’t. Parties have never really been Carol’s thing. Almost every actual non family party she has attend has been because of Maria. Actually, scratch that. Every non family party she has attended is because of Maria. To this day, Carol has yet to gone out to a bar without being accompanied by the other woman. Mostly because she’s afraid she’ll crack under pressure when the bouncer is looking at her fake I.D.

But Maria isn’t here to force her to go now, and she would invite her to come. It would makes this a whole lot easier. But she knows she has her godmothers birthday dinner this Friday.

“Will cute sarcastic weather girl be there?” Maria asks teasingly. Carol rolls her eyes.

“Valkyrie,” Carol corrects. “Her name is Valkyrie.”

“Okay, will _Valkyrie_ be there?” Maria says even more ridiculously, Carols efforts to make her stop her teasing proving to be pointless.

“Not that it matters,” she clarifies. “But I don’t know. Maybe. Thor said she’s his best friend.”

“Well maybe look decent in case she does.”

“Maybe I’ll stop calling to catch up.” Carol snaps. Maria let’s out a laugh, switching her phone to the other ear.

“Did I strike a nerve?” she smiles. Carol rolls her eyes for what seems like the hundredth time since this day has begun. 

As if on cue, she hears more than feels her stomach growl. She realizes then she has yet to eat today, but also remembers the oatmeal Steve left on the stove that was still there when she came in earlier.

“No.” Carol answers before continuing. “But I am hungry. I’m gonna go heat something up, I’ll text you, yeah?”

“Alright.” Maria replies. “I love you, talk to you later.

“Love you too. Bye.” Carol ends the call and tosses her phone aside, body stretching out like a starfish. Her feet make contact with some supplies but she doesn’t bother kicking them aside, instead she gets up after a few minutes of laying flat on her back and makes her way to the kitchen.

The apartment is dead silent when she enters the common living area, the only sound being the rain coming from outside. She sees from the window at the end of the hall that leads to the fire escape that the rain has not calmed down since she has been outside and the skies have only darkened with the grey of the clouds. The oatmeal left on the stove manages to still look appetizing, and because the will to cook anything is nowhere in her body, she decides to turn the stove on and mix it to get the heat going. 

When she’s done, she scoops a good amount of the oatmeal into a bowl and takes a seat at the end of the dining table. She eats mindlessly as she goes through her phone, replying quickly to texts from Maria urging her to attend the party on Friday to quote on quote, ‘get a life’. She assures her she’ll think about it before proceeding to browse through her unseen feed on social media, occasionally liking posts she finds amusing. But it isn’t until she takes a break and looks around the room that she sees an unfamiliar black biking helmet on the table in front of the couch. It must be Valkyrie’s, she realizes. Remembering the bike she had been admiring down in front of the apartment earlier.

Peeling her eyes away from the bulky thing, she gets up from the dining table and leaves her bowl in the sink to wash later. She doesn’t know if she’ll attend the party on Friday, if she really wants to. Seeing the woman who made her feel like an idiot earlier certainly leans her more towards no. But one thing she is absolutely certain about right now. She is going to catch up on the new season of Queer Eye right fucking now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s chat!
> 
> twitter: dncndark  
> tumblr: everlarkluv


End file.
